


Dinner

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cooking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kitchen Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Safehouses, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-S4 AU (No Space): Coulson and Daisy head to one of her safehouses and things get domestic.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the birthday of one of my fave Cousy people. This is gratuitous smut and domesticity.

After everyone’s rescued from the Framework, and they discover just how extensive the damage to the Playground is, Coulson decrees that the team should disperse to various secure locations, but no one is to go alone since there’s still, for all they can determine, at least one Daisy LMD running around, and no one, least of all Fitz, is certain how many more Ivanov LMDs AIDA had created. Mack and Elena have gone off together, as have Fitz and Simmons. To Daisy’s surprise, May goes off with Piper, which leaves her and Coulson.

“Guess it’s just us chickens,” she observes to him with a shy half smile. 

He smirks. “Guess it is.” Then he frowns. “I’ve no idea where we’re going to go.” He’d sent May to The Retreat: she’s been in the Framework the longest and suffered the most, physically as well as emotionally, so he’d deemed The Retreat the best place for her to rest and recuperate.

“Well,” Daisy begins, then stops, a little hesitant to make the suggestion she’s considering.

“Daisy?”

“I still have a couple of the safehouses from before. And you know me, Phil, they’re as secure as I could make them.”

“Are you inviting me to stay at one of your safehouses, Daisy?” he asks, looking touched, she thinks – as if she’s doing him some kind of honour.

“Yeah. But only if you want to.”

“I’d consider it an honour,” he says, and she turns away quickly so he won’t see the blush. 

“Shall we see what we can salvage in the way of clothes and stuff, then?” she suggests.

He agrees, so they spend the better part of an hour packing a bag each with clothes, then gathering supplies and equipment. Daisy leaves the food supplies to Phil while she goes in search of the electronic equipment she wants. She also, of course, takes along her field suits and gauntlets.

Once they have everything they want they load up Lola even though, as Daisy points out, she’s rather conspicuous.

“Well, I was rather hoping you could help in that regard,” Phil tells her, and she raises a questioning eyebrow. “You still have your van, don’t you?”

She nods. “Sure. In a lockup.”

“I was hoping we might swap my wheels for yours to make the trip, and to have your van as our general run-around vehicle, if that’s okay?”

She doesn’t need to think about that one – it’s a pretty obvious switch to make, so they set out to where Daisy left her van, then they secure Lola and head out in her van instead. It feels slightly weird to have Phil sitting beside her, but at the same time, it feels very good: she hasn’t forgotten how much she’d missed him during her absence when she took off to try to both protect the team from her and help other Inhumans.

It’s about 3 o’clock when they reach Daisy’s safehouse, and since Phil looks wiped out, she suggests he take a shower and have a rest while she sets up the electronic equipment that she brought. The fact that he readily agrees tells her that being in the Framework took its toll on him too, even if he wasn’t in there as long as May.

By six she’s got everything set up how she wants, she’s unpacked her clothes and personal stuff, and is in the kitchen contemplating making something to eat for them both. She could just wait for Phil to wake up, but she doesn’t want him to think she’s totally incapable. She takes a look in the cabinets at what food supplies they have and settles on the counter to look up recipes. 

She decides on a stovetop mac-n-cheese dish since that seems the most straight forward, and she starts out by measuring the pasta and grating the cheese, because of course Phil didn’t bring the bagged, ready-grated stuff. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly at the man, even though he’s not there to see it.

She adds a cup of frozen peas to pasta pot, and then wonders if she should’ve roasted some veggies – Phil would likely approve of that. She grabs her tablet and stirs the pasta and peas haphazardly as she tries to look up how to roast veggies. 

She scowls at the information that veggies need more than 30 minutes to roast, and she abandons both the pasta and the tablet to dig into the refrigerator to see what veggies Phil brought with them. 

Her attention is suddenly yanked back to the pasta when she smells something burning and she yelps, then rushes across the kitchen to yank the pan off the stovetop.

She’s forlornly poking at the pasta with a spoon when Phil walks in, looking sleepy and more than a bit rumpled ( _and delicious_ , her treacherous mind whispers when she notices the stubble on his face). 

He quirks an eyebrow at the disorder in the kitchen, gently closes the door of the refrigerator, which Daisy had left wide open in her rush to rescue the pasta, then steps to her side. “Problem?” he asks, his tone light.

“Yeah, I’m a really rubbish cook,” she tells him unhappily. “I couldn’t even manage a simple stovetop mac-n-cheese.”

“Daisy.” He says her name softly, then wraps his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her body against his, and she can’t help turning into him and wrapping both her arms around his torso.

“It’s a good job I’m not likely to ever get married. I’d make a terrible wife.”

“You’d make a brilliant wife,” he counters immediately. “You’d just have to find a man who can cook.”

She lifts her head and looks at him, taking in the way the light’s hitting his jaw, and the sparkle in his eyes as he looks at her, a half smile curling the corners of his mouth, and she doesn’t think, she just leans up and kisses him. It’s kinda chaste, definitely what she’d categorise as soft and sweet, but he seems to like it because his right hand comes up to cup her cheek, then he returns her kiss with interest, slipping his tongue past her lips and teeth to stroke it across the roof of her mouth so that she practically melts against him.

He drops his left arm so that he can slide his hand down her back to cup her ass, pressing her sex against his groin, and she moans into his mouth when she feels how hard he is.

“Fuck, Phil,” she whispers, pulling her mouth from his, then backing him up against the wall.

He groans loudly when she insinuates her hand beneath the waistband of the sweatpants he changed into after his shower and curls her hand around his hot, hard flesh – not that her hand can fully encompass him because he’s actually that big.

“Daisy. Daisy. Daisy.”

She kinda likes the way her name seems to be stuck on repeat in his mouth, and while she strokes his cock with one hand, she pulls her own sweatpants down with the other, then tries to shimmy out of her panties.

“C’mere,” he says in a low, growly voice that does things to her, and he tugs hard to get both her panties and her sweatpants completely down to her ankles. She immediately steps out of them, then yanks his sweatpants down properly before guiding his cock towards her sex.

He picks her up, then turns around so that her back is to the wall, and they moan in unison as she sinks down onto him: he’s so big that he stretches her as he fills her, and it feels fantastic.

The sex is hard and fast, and leaves them both breathless, but it felt really good, too. They remained pressed against the wall afterwards, chests heaving and pulses racing, then Daisy’s mouth finds Phil’s and he kisses her like he’ll never stop, but eventually they do because of that pesky need to breathe.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he says, and she chuckles because he looks kinda dazed, and also, it was unexpected.

“Yeah. I – uh – well.” She stumbles to a halt, not sure what to say. A small part of her thinks she ought to apologise, but the way he’s looking at her makes her feel that’d be absurd. “Was it okay?” she asks.

He smirks. “It was better than okay,” he says firmly. He kisses her again, lightly, a similar kiss to the first one she gave him, then he pulls back and looks over at the stove. “Shall we try again with making dinner?” 

She chuckles. “Yeah, let’s. But this time you cook and I’ll assist.”

“Deal.”

She has a feeling that things are going to be a lot more interesting now.


End file.
